powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Jiao
Jiao is highly talented Reaper Hunter. Info Appearance Jiao is a young half-Chinese, half-Japanese girl with black hair that reaches her nice, round ass styled in a ponytail; with a bobcut-like front with one short fringe on her right and a long fringe that reaches the top of her bust line on the left side of her head. She has dark red eyes. Jiao is rather well-endowed but is referred by her Reaper Hunter comrades as hidden beauty. Her clothing consists of things that allows her blend with her surroundings more readily, such as her sleeveless tank top—capris combo or her tank top over sweater with pants that seem to be cut apart. During her mission to Moscow, she is forced to wear skimpy clothing because she has nothing else to put on after jumping into the river to save Cana and Rachie. Her age is unknown but is still a minor (to drink alcohol), despite being able to pilot a helicopter, drive a motorcycle, and boat, and being referred to as being around the same age as Cana. Personality Jiao is generally very friendly and warm, though modest. Cana's inner thoughts of her described Jiao as "a totally ordinary and stylish girl" and she seems to be unintentionally very humble about herself not only in personality but also in appearance, referring herself as "who is only charming with a hint of maturity," apparently allowing her to go to a bar without being interrogated, and that she can not compete with gorgeous women such as Coco in the looks department, many of the Reaper Hunters support her and assure that she has charm. She is skilled in housework and cooking, the latter being taught by her mother and even enough to impress Sweeper's Iron Demon Head Maid. She seems to have developed romantic feelings towards Cana, but due to her shyness she has not been able to act on them or convey them to her. She is described as a girl in love. And has even shown to even challenge her Supreme Pontiff and commander, Kari Sands, when it comes to pursuing Cana, despite only hearing rumors from Sai. Cana notices that Jiao is different from the girls she is usually in contact with, as Jiao is not prone to violent outbursts when upset and is more inclined to proper, softer lady-like responses regardless of the situation she is in. She also has been described as someone who matures too late. Her pursuit of her love interest is very innocent and slow, a fact that is mentioned by one of her comrades as her charm regarding her constant use of the "hot towel" technique for Cana. She easily gets flustered by direct contact such as holding hands or being hugged while she drives a motorcycle. Major Motoharu speculates that Jiao would dare to wear the Erotic Maid outfit without a second thought for Cana compared to Kari, though as shown later, even she is on the fence regarding erotic outfits. She also easily gets taken away by her emotions, as when she becomes depressed after being unable to help Cana from being beaten by Darker than Black, to the point that it took a stern lecturing from Sai and Rachie to bring her back to her senses, and later became very enthused in proving Major Motoharu her worth in protecting Cana by preparing her weapon, though scaring Cana and her other comrades in the process. When down in the dumps, she takes to drinking despite being a minor. In a mission she becomes serious (yet a bit playful), and as a member of the Reaper Hunters where teamwork is key, she becomes a very reliable ally. Abilities Enhanced Special Forces Skills: She is well-versed in all of the Reapers disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. Besides her Reaper training, Jiao also received U.S. Marine training, explosive ordnance disposal training, U.S. Army Ranger training, U.S. Army Airborne School training, and U.S. Army Special Forces Z-Course training. She also took part in cross-training with the Australian Special Air Service Regiment and Foo Fighter's Close Range Unarmed Combat Division. Being in the Delta Force Program, Jiao has learned to use and become proficient with a variety of firearms. Her aim is extremely accurate, evidenced by her landing a head-shot on a terrorist from 200+ yards away in a moving helicopter with one eye closed and blood in the other. It is said that while she suffers from increased recoil due to not having a recoil dampener, due to her Delta Force training, her accuracy is "unrivaled". She able to keep up with with highly skilled A-class Jewels with ease. *Mercenary Abilities: Jiao has many years of knowledge in the field of battle from her mercenary career experience, so she can perform maneuvers like blocking a physical attack without seeing it or judging the distance and direction of an attack only by wind pressure. She is able to execute field-strips at fast speeds against her opponents; often disarming them in a matter of seconds. Billiards: Jiao is a very proficient billiards player, in everything from pool to strip poker, her favorite sport. Equipment Electro-magnetic Anti Tank Sniper Rifle: An anti-tank sniper rail-rifle provided by Liladan Industries. The bullets shot from the weapon has an effective range of 5000M and a speed of 7 Km per second: it will always “predate” the target. When sniping from very long distances, the user is in need of high skills, precise 11th dimensional calculations, and outstanding kinetic vision. Her rifle contains shock buffers and new polymers from Liladan Industries to allow her zero recoil. When using her Gun Magic she can shot a deadly amount of magic energy capable of piercing a mountain range. The Electro-magnetic Anti Tank Sniper Rifle has telescopic sights, which, due to the symbol appearing before the user's eyes while aiming, seem to be magical in nature. The Electro-magnetic Anti Tank Sniper Rifle is .55 cal Assault rifle with detachable magazines that hold up to 16 rounds each. Magical Bullets *Mud Shot: Jiao fires a bullet from her rifle which releases a high-pressured blast of mud upon impact. *Bullet Storm: Jiao fires a barrage of magical bullets against her enemies from her Electro-magnetic Anti Tank Sniper Rifle. *Smog Shot: She releases several bullets which explode into a wave of black smoke when they hit their target, making an effective escape. *Homing Shot: After locking onto her enemies with her Magic Electro-magnetic Anti Tank Sniper Rifle, Jiao charges up a shot which homes in on her opponents and explodes. *Stinger Shot: After locking onto a target with her Magic Electro-magnetic Anti Tank Sniper Rifle, Jiao shoots a bullet that surrounds the target and makes it explode. *Flash-Bang Shot: Jiao fires a bullet into the sky which releases a very bright, white light which temporarily blinds everyone in the surrounding area. *Tornado Shot: Jiao uses the Electro-magnetic Anti Tank Sniper Rifle to shoot a bullet, which form tornadoes that attack the target. *Wide Shot: She fires a single bullet from her gun that splits into several dozen Magical attacks in a wide area. Limits Category:Blog posts